


Can You Keep Me Close? Can You Love Me Most?

by icantthinkofabettername



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I'll add more as I go along, Kara is a nerd, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, i don't know what to tag, kind of, lena is misunderstood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantthinkofabettername/pseuds/icantthinkofabettername
Summary: "Kara Danvers was sixteen when she first met Lena Luthor, as precarious as that encounter was."orAnother boarding school AU where things get crazy and sometimes emotional.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new to this. Hope its not terrible.

Kara Danvers was sixteen when she first met Lena Luthor, as precarious as that encounter was.  
  
\---  
  
"Keira, do you have any questions?" Cat Grant, the illustrious head mistress of the prestigious boarding school, Cordova Academy, asked almost rhetorically as they walked down the halls of the girls dormitory. Before Kara had a chance to say anything - specifically correct the head mistress on the pronunciation of her name - Ms. Grant barreled through. "No? Good."  
  
They stopped outside of a room numbered 252 and Ms. Grant handed her a key before continuing on. "Don't lose this, you only get one. Since you transferred so late in the semester we were unable to accommodate your request for a single room; you'll be sharing with Lena Luthor, one of our other transfer students."  
  
Kara hesitantly took the key before looking to Ms. Grant, a question on the tip of her tongue. Ms. Grant returned the look with a haughty one of her own. Unable to voice her concerns about sharing a room, Kara snapped her mouth shut.  
  
"Really, Keira, don't give me that kicked puppy look. You're a resourceful girl, you'll be just fine." And with that, Ms. Grant was gone, leaving Kara staring at the door to what was to be her new home for the rest of the school year. She took a deep breath, summoning all of her courage, and entered the room only to come face to face with Lena Luthor, her new roommate.  
  
Lena, for her part, didn't pay Kara much attention, other than the quick once-over and a dramatic roll of her eyes before she went back to clacking away at the keys of the laptop that rested on her lap as she lounged on the bed at the far side of the room. Kara however, was not as brief with her appraisal of the girl. She was beautiful, that much Kara could admit, if not slightly ethereal. Kara couldn't choose which of the girls features to focus on first: there was her long, dark hair, pale complexion, chiseled jawline, luscious lips, perfectly sculpted eyebrows... But Kara soon found her gaze focused on Lena's piercing green eyes.  
  
Without looking away from her screen, Lena finally spoke.  
  
"I can feel you staring."  
  
Kara couldn't hide her blush, she was a naturally awkward person, though she wished with all her might that she could be graceful, for just this once.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kara." She crossed the room and stood before Lena, sticking her hand out in introduction, which the girl ardently ignored. Kara dropped her outstretched arm after a moment, but couldn't keep her mouth from running. "You're Lena, right?"  
  
"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Lena said as she finally shut her laptop and turned to face Kara, one eyebrow pointedly raised.  
  
"Why answer a question with another question?" Kara squeaked out, meaning for it to be playful. Lena, however, was not amused.  
  
"That bed is yours, obviously." She said, pointing to the bed opposite hers on the barren side of the room. "Keep your things on your side of the room. Don't touch my stuff, I doubt you could afford to pay for it if you happen to break anything."  
  
Kara's jaw dropped in offense, but Lena just continued on unfazed.  
  
"I don't particularly like sharing my space, I'm already annoyed at having to have a roommate, so don't hang out here with any of your friends... If you make any."  
  
"Hey!" Kara finally found her voice, "That's rude. I make friends just fine!"  
  
Lena fixed her with an unimpressed stare, "Be that as it may, don't bring them here. Now, if you'll excuse me." And she left it at that as she opened her laptop once more and put in headphones as she continued to work.  
  
Kara stood there for a moment at a loss, then huffed before tossing her bag down onto her bed to begin unpacking her things. It took her all of an hour to finish (it would have been sooner if she wasn't constantly stopping to throw glowering looks at Lena). Once done she flopped down onto her bed and pulled out her phone to text her older sister Alex.  
  
_All settled in._  
  
The reply came instantaneously.  
  
_Is it amazing? Do you love it?_  
  
Kara spared a glance at Lena before she began furiously typing away.  
  
_OMG. Alex. I need you to come save me. I have the roommate from hell! She hates me!  
  
Not possible. Nobody can hate you. You're too nice.  
  
Well, she does!  
  
Maybe it was a misunderstanding?  
  
She basically called me poor and then said that I wouldn't have any friends.  
  
What a bitch!  
  
I just want to go home.  
  
:( I love you.  
  
Love you too.  
_  
Kara sighed as she sent the last text and then tossed her phone onto the bedside table. This was supposed to be a good thing, and her roommate had already ruined it. Kara may have only been sixteen, but she had experienced more than her fair share of tragedy. Three years ago she had landed on earth as a refugee after her home planet, Krypton, had been decimated by its unstable core. She had been sent in a pod to safety moments after one carrying her baby cousin had been launched, but the blast from her crumbling planet knocked her pod off course and she spent years hibernating in the Phantom Zone. By the time she finally made it to earth, her baby cousin had already become a grown man who didn't need her. She had failed to keep her promise to protect and guide him, and it left her feeling lost.  
  
She knew that adjusting to living on earth would be hard, her parents had warned her that the radiation from the yellow sun would give her unbelievable powers. But instead of teaching her how to adapt, her cousin left her with her foster family, the Danvers'. The fist year was the hardest, her days were filled with learning earths customs and trying to be human. Her new family helped her as best as they could. Eliza and Jeremiah were both scientists and guided her to the best of their ability with love and compassion. Alex took more time to warm up to her, being a year older and a difficult teenager. Though soon enough Alex was not only her sister but her best friend.  
  
If Kara's days were hard, her nights were unfathomable. She was often prone to nightmares, mostly about her world crumbling and everybody she had ever loved dying. Sometimes it was from the vantage point of her pod, others she was right there with them when it happened. Some nights she would wake up screaming and inconsolable, that was when she and Alex really bonded. Her sister would come into her room and patiently coax her out of sleep and hold her until she calmed.  
  
Now that she had been on earth for three years things were getting easier for her. She could _mostly_ control her powers - the X-ray vision thing was still hard, but Jeremiah had made her a special pair of lead lined glasses that helped her suppress it - and her nightmares didn't come as often. School was probably the easiest thing for her, Krypton had been much more advanced. So she breezed through her classes at Midvale High and was awarded a scholarship to the prestigious Cordova Academy of Math and Science in National City. She thought about turning it down, but Alex had already graduated and was attending college out of state and her foster parents thought it would be a great opportunity for her. So here she was, first day at Cordova and already miserable. Midvale was a five hour drive away, but she could fly there in no time at all. Jeremiah wouldn't like that though.  
  
Kara was snapped out of her musings by Lena's sudden movements as the girl slammed her laptop shut and hopped out of bed. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that it was already evening.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked as Lena slipped on her shoes.  
  
"The dining hall."  
  
"Oh." Kara mumbled. She didn't know where the dining hall was, but she didn't want to ask Lena to show her. So she sat there, gaze downcast, as Lena continued to tie her shoes. Suddenly Kara's stomach let out a loud rumble that could be heard clear across the room. Lena sighed as she looked up at Kara's sheepish grin.  
  
"God, you're pathetic. Come on, I'll take you there. But you have to find your own table to sit at."  
  
\---  
  
Kara was in heaven. The dining hall was aromatic with all of the different foods that they served, she didn't know where to start as she stood there taking it all in. She had arrived moments ago with Lena who had already left her to join the line at the salad bar.  
  
Unable to wait much longer to eat she quickly made up her mind and went over to where she saw pizza being served. She was antsy as she waited, hardly keeping herself from vibrating with excitement.  
  
"I wouldn't get my hopes up, the pizza is one step above cheese covered cardboard."  
  
Kara turned around to acknowledge the boy who spoke behind her. He wasn't very tall, coming in at her eye level. He wore a cardigan over a button down shirt and had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
His smile was charming as he said "Hi, I'm Winn. Well, Winslow, but nobody calls me that. Except Ms. Grant, when she actually remembers my name."  
  
"She forgets your name too?" Kara asked, a touch too loud in her excitement. "She calls me Keira!"  
  
"Keira?" He asked, smile still in place.  
  
"My name's Kara." She said in greeting as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Winn."  
  
"You too. Hey, so, you're new here right? I've never seen you around before."  
  
"Yeah, first day." Kara supplied as she moved up in the queue, piling a few slices of the pizza onto her plate.  
  
"If you don't have anywhere to sit you can eat with me and my friends." Winn offered, his easy smile welcoming.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks. My roommate kind of ditched me." She groaned as Winn lead the way to his usual table.  
  
Once they arrived Winn introduced her to his friends. "Kara, this is James, Maggy, and Lucy." He said, pointing to each as he named them. "Guys, this is Kara! She's new."  
  
The group let out a chorus of greetings as the two sat down and began to eat.  
  
"So, who's this terrible roommate that ditched you?" Winn said in between bites of pizza.  
  
Kara hastily swallowed her overstuffed mouthful and choked a little, coughing as it went down. "Lena Luthor."  
  
Winn spit out his drink mid sip, spraying some onto Maggie who gave him the evil eye.  
  
"Watch it!" She grumbled, wiping her face. Winn apologized before turning his attention back to Kara.  
  
"Oh shit! The Ice Queen!" He said, eyes wide.  
  
"Tough luck." Maggie laughed out.  
  
"Ice Queen?" Kara asked, a little puzzled. Sure, Lena wasn't the most welcoming, but that seemed a little harsh to her.  
  
"That girl is bad news." Lucy supplied, "She's been here for less than a month and she's already alienated ninety-percent of the school and gotten detention like, ten times."  
  
"What else would you expect from a Luthor?" James scoffed. Obviously, Kara's new friends were not fans of her roommate.  
  
"Luthor?" Kara asked, a little lost. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"You're kidding." Maggie gave Kara a look of disbelief before turning to Winn, "she's joking right?"  
  
"Her brother is Lex Luthor." Winn told Kara. Her brows furrowed in confusion, still not connecting the dots. "You know, the guy who blew up like, half of Metropolis!"  
  
Finally, it clicked and Kara's face morphed into a look of shock as she looked over to Lena who was sitting a few tables away with two other girls.  
  
"Did you live under a rock or something?" Maggy tossed out, not unkindly.  
  
"I had no idea!" Kara sputtered out. Her foster parents tended to shelter her. Especially when it came to things like _that,_ she supposed it was because they didn't want to encourage her to follow in her cousin's footsteps and become the next super.  
  
"You should avoid her as much as you can." James said sagely.  
  
Eventually the conversation moved onto lighter topics as the five of them ate their dinner. Kara tried to pay attention, but she often found her gaze wandering back over to Lena. She certainly didn't give Kara the best first impression, but even though she wasn't in the habit of judging people maybe she should take James' advice and steer clear of the Luthor? She didn't know how that could be possible though seeing as she had to live with the girl for the foreseeable future.  
  
\--  
  
"Lena, who's that girl that keeps staring at you?"  
  
Lena looked up from her salad to see who her friend, Siobhan, was talking about. Really, the term "friend" was used loosely. Siobhan Smythe was just one of very few people that was deemed "acceptable" for a Luthor to associate with by her mother.  
  
"Ugh, that's my new roommate." Lena scoffed as she stabbed at her salad with the fork, aggressively taking another bite. "All the money in the world and yet my mother couldn't splurge a little to get me my own room."  
  
On Lena's other side, Veronica Sinclair let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Oh how will you ever survive? Sharing your room? How plebeian."  
  
"Fuck off." Lena grumbled before she got up and trashed the rest of her food, then headed back to her dorm. She figured she might as well enjoy her last moments of quiet before Kara came back. She couldn't help being annoyed with the girl, because _of course_ she had already found a group of people to dine with. She saw them all laughing together and felt a pang of jealousy. All she had was Veronica and Siobhan, who were hardly what she would call "friends". She did, however, get a slight smug feeling when she thought about how her mother "approved" of the two girls. If she only knew, those two were some of the biggest troublemakers in school. There wasn't a rule the three of them hadn't broken, they were just too smart to get caught. Or too rich. It was one of those.  
  
Finally back in her room, Lena decided to quickly change into her pajamas and go back to the book that she had been reading earlier; War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy. It was a favorite of hers and she had read it cover to cover countless times but never got tired of it. There weren't many things in life that Lena enjoyed, but she could always appreciate true art.  
  
She had lost herself in the book for close to an hour before the door banged open, startling her as Kara stumbled through - most likely having tripped over herself on the way in.  
  
"Sorry." Kara whispered, taking in Lena already snuggled up in her bed with the book. She turned around and took extra care to quietly shut the door behind her. Kara then made her way over to her dresser and grabbed a set of pajamas to take with her into the bathroom to get ready for bed herself. When she came out five minutes later, Lena couldn't stifle the laugh at the bright pink material with unicorn print.  
  
"What are you, five years old?"  
  
"They're cute." Kara replied.  
  
Lena didn't miss a beat. "That pink monstrosity is an eyesore."  
  
"Well, not everyone is into wearing- what is that? A silk nightgown?" Kara asked.  
  
"Yes." Lena answered haughtily.  
  
She watched as Kara walked over to the light switch on the wall, noticing that the girl seemed to be debating on what to say.  
  
"What?" Lena barked out.  
  
"Are you cold?" Kara asked after a moment of hesitation.  
  
"No?" Lena said, a bit confused by the question.  
  
"You might want to put a bra on then." Kara laughed out. Affronted, Lena grabbed her blanket and pulled it up to cover her chest as she let out an indignant squawk.  
  
"Goodnight Lena!" Kara said as she shut off the lights.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage drinking and mentions of Lena/Veronica.
> 
> This is where the angst starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA, life gets in the way of writing sometimes. But anyway, Happy New Year. I'll try to be more consistent with updating.
> 
> As always, not edited and written on my phone, so I hope there's not too many typos. Let me know your thoughts on this, right now the direction of the story is pretty open.

It had been two weeks since Lena was subjected to the horrors of sharing space with her over-enthusiastic, neurotic roommate Kara Danvers. In all honesty, it could have been much worse. It was just that Kara was too... everything.  
  
She had no concept for personal space, she was loud, she was talkative and constantly asked Lena prying questions that she had no intention of ever answering, though that didn't seem to deter Kara from asking anyway. Lena had even caught the girl raiding her snack cupboard once. So while the rational side of her knew that Kara wasn't the absolute worst roommate she could have possibly been given, it was hard for her to not be totally irritated with the girl every time she so much as opened her mouth.  
  
Like right now.  
  
"Hey Lena!" Kara said exuberantly as she entered their room and tossed her book bag onto her bed. Lena spared her roommate a glance and curt nod before she resumed reading the book that she had been enjoying before the interruption.  
  
"You read that book a lot, don't you?" Kara noted. Lena raised a pointed brow in question, she knew it unnerved her and she found pleasure in intimidating people.  
  
"It's just that, I've seen you read it over at least two times now and it's huge!" Kara continued, rambling on "Is it your favorite? Who's the author? What's it about?"  
  
Lena gave a sigh before she closed the book and stored it on her bedside table. "It's 'War and Peace' by Leo Tolstoy."  
  
"Oh, I know that one. Do you like history? Or are you- "  
  
"Kara, remember what I said about personal questions?" Lena tossed out as she got off her bed and walked over to her wardrobe and started rooting through its contents.  
  
"Don't ask them." Kara replied with a resolute nod. Lena couldn't help the snort of laughter that bubbled out of her, her roommate was hopeless. Half the time it seemed like she didn't even realize when Lena was being a bitch to her.  
  
"Right. You don't ask, and I don't tell. It works better that way."  
  
"Didn't they repeal 'don't ask, don't tell' a few years ago?" Kara said with a mischievous grin. To which Lena's reply was a glare.  
  
Lena finally pulled out a pair of black jeans and a low cut shirt. Without preamble, she began stripping her clothes to change. She wasn't stupid, she knew she had a nice body. And so what if she liked to tease people (Kara) with it? It was her prerogative. Besides, the only time Kara ever seemed to shut up was when she was ogling Lena, and she got a smug satisfaction that she was able to make the motormouth stop talking with just a peek of skin.  
  
"I don't keep up with LGBT milestones." Lena said, turning to glance over her shoulder. Kara looked mortified at having been caught checking her out... _again_. "But apparently you do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asked indignantly.  
  
Lena quickly pulled on her shirt before replying, "Nothing." Then she headed to the door. Her friends, for lack of a better term, were having a sort of kickback in their room and she could do with a strong drink or four.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"That's a personal question." She was out the door before Kara could say anything else to her.  
  
\--  
  
Veronica Sinclair and Siobhan Smythe were the closest things Lena had to friends, but even them she could hardly tolerate. Though on nights like tonight, when the alcohol was flowing, it was a lot easier.  
  
Lena had learned long ago that it was best to keep her distance when it came to people and relationships. If she didn't let them in, they couldn't hurt her. She realized that thoughts like that made her seem tragic, but she wasn't. She was the strongest person that she knew. Who else would be able to survive the Luthors and come out of it all as well adjusted as she was?  
  
Sometimes she wondered what her life could have been if she wasn't a Luthor, if her birth mother hadn't died when she was only four years old. Maybe she'd be more like Kara, someone who was open and radiated light. But no, she was a Luthor. So she got a father who was absent at best and mother who could hardly bare to look at her (but had no qualms about laying hands on her when it came to discipline). Then there was her brother, for the longest time he was the only one who showed her any kindness in that house. But that changed when he lost his mind.  
  
None of it mattered now anyway. Her father was dead, her brother was in jail and her mother had shipped her off to boarding school. She had a bottle of tequila though, so that was a plus and she was making use of it.  
  
"Slow down Luthor." Veronica said as Lena took her sixth shot of the night. "Save some for the rest of us."  
  
"Fuck off, I bought it." Lena punctuated her words with narrowed eyes and took a hearty sip straight from the bottle.  
  
"You're such a bitch."  
  
Lena turned to Siobhan with a lazy grin on her face, not refuting the claim. She knew she was terrible, but it wasn't like Siobhan or Veronica were any better than her. At least she wasn't an angry drunk like Veronica, or even worse, weepy like Siobhan.  
  
No, Lena Luthor was the life of the party. Two more shots and she'd probably start losing clothes. She didn't have to worry about finding anyone hot and willing though, that's what Veronica was for. They had a sort of agreement. Basically they fucked when Lena got drunk and never brought it up when she was sober. It worked for them. Veronica knew that Lena liked it a little rough, if she even tried something god awful like sweet, slow sex it earned her a stinging slap across the face. That was always enough to get the other girl going. Lena enjoyed the sharp sting of teeth, the warmth of heavy hands, and most importantly, the ability to lose control and stop thinking for once.  
  
She took another pull from the bottle for good measure, giving Veronica _the look_ over the rim.  
  
Veronica, for her part, knew Lena's rules well and she embraced them. She got up from her seat in the corner of the room and made her way past the others that were cramped in the small room to take up a spot on the floor next to Lena. She reached over and intercepted the tequila bottle on its way to Lena's mouth and took a deep drink from it herself.  
  
"Let's go back to your room." She told Lena as she passed the bottle back.  
  
"We can't. I have a roommate now." Lena grumbled.  
  
"Well, fuck." Veronica laughed. "Next time then."  
  
Lena lazily turned her head to finally look at Veronica fully, narrowing her eyes she tried to summon her best intimidating gaze, but she had a feeling that she was too drunk to pull it off properly.  
  
"This is your room. Tell everyone to leave." Lena said as she leaned in closer, the last few words whispered directly into the girls ear.  
  
For all her bravado, Veronica was actually capable of not being a complete bitch occasionally. One look into Lena's glazed over eyes and she knew that she wasn't going to be touching her tonight. She sighed before standing up and pulling Lena with her. Lena fell into her side heavily and if she wasn't so much smaller than Veronica she probably would have knocked them both over with her lack of coordination.  
  
"I'm taking Lena to her room." Veronica said to Siobhan, who had come over to see what was going on (she was always a noise bitch).  
  
"Get it!" One of the boys in the corner, Max, shouted while obnoxiously high-diving his friends who all wolf whistled.  
  
"Fuck off." Veronica shot back at them over her shoulder as she lead Lena out of the room.  
  
\---  
  
Kara laid awake in her bed, the empty one across from her not allowing her to get any rest. It wasn't totally unusual for Lena to not come home some nights after going out with her friends, but Kara couldn't shake the feeling that something was different this time. She looked at the clock on her bedside table for the nth time, the numbers glowing an angry red. It was three a.m. now and still no sign of Lena.  
  
Just then she heard a crash that sounded like something falling into the door and the sounds of hushed voices. For anyone else they probably wouldn't be able to make out the words, but she heard them perfectly.  
  
"Fuck, Lena, don't drink so much next time! Fucking lush... Where are your keys?" Then the sound of a scuffle made its way to Kara. She decided to get out of bed and see what was going on.  
  
She wasn't expecting to find Lena hanging off Veronica, seemingly trying to kiss her, as the taller girl was trying to push her away while also keeping her close enough to keep her from falling over.  
  
"Oh." Kara said dumbly. At the sound of a new voice, Lena turned to look at her standing in the doorway before going back to what she was doing before.  
  
"Just ignore her. Let's go to my bed." Lena slurred. Veronica rolled her eyes, seemingly giving up on pushing Lena away for the moment, allowing the smaller girl to sloppily kiss her way up her neck.  
  
"You're Kara, right?" Veronica asked, frustration clear in her voice. Kara nodded, wide eyes betraying how uncomfortable she was in the situation.  
  
"Help me get her to her bed?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Kara mumbled as she jumped into action, going to Lena's other side and helped guide the drunk mess that was her roommate into the room. They got Lena sat on her bed then Veronica started stripping her of her clothes. Kara let out a low squeak of surprise, Veronica giving her the side eye at her awkwardness.  
  
"Are we having a threesome?" Lena giggled.  
  
"No stupid." Veronica grumbled before turning to Kara, "get her something to sleep in."  
  
Kara, thankful for an out, used the opportunity to calm herself as she walked to Lena's wardrobe and searched for comfortable sleepwear. This was not at all how she expected her night to turn out.  
  
Finally, she found something that didn't look like it cost more than her mom made in a month and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old tshirt. Handing them to Veronica she watched as the girl wrestled the clothes onto Lena and got her to lay down in the bed, coaxing her under the blanket.  
  
"You can handle it from here. I did my good deed for the week." She tossed out as she turned to make her way to the door.  
  
"Wait! You're leaving?" Kara nervously asked. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Make sure she doesn't choke on her vomit and die."  
  
And with that she was gone, leaving Kara to look after Lena. She stood there for a moment, trying to figure out how one stops someone from choking on their vomit. She then ran over to her phone and googled it (Google taught her the most about humans. Thank god for google).  
  
Shortly after reading the first five articles that came up on "how to take care of drunk people" she felt sufficiently informed and got to work. She grabbed a bottle of water along with some Tylenol to put on Lena's bedside table for when she woke up in the morning. She got the trash can from the bathroom and put it at Lena's bedside. Then she set out to maneuver Lena onto her side, which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be with all of her considerable strength, because Lena had fallen asleep and she was trying her best not to wake her. When it didn't look like that was going to be a possibility, she gently shook the girl awake.  
  
"Lena, Lena come on. Wake up."  
  
Lena grumbled indignantly, but opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you need to lay on your side, okay?"  
  
"Fine" Lena slurred as she rolled over with great effort. For added support Kara got her own pillows and propped them behind Lena so that she couldn't roll back over in her sleep.  
  
Thinking that Lena was back asleep, Kara started walking back to her own bed when the girl spoke.  
  
"Why are you being nice?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kara asked, confused by the question.  
  
"I'm a bitch. Don't be nice to me."  
  
"I'm nice to everyone, Lena." Kara sighed. She walked back over to Lena, leaning down onto her knees so that they were eye level. She took a moment to observe Lena, there was a strange look on her face that Kara couldn't quite read. It looked almost sad? But also frustrated. Lena was quite the enigma, but Kara had heard that drunk words were sober thoughts and she decided to use this opportunity to try and figure her roommate out.  
  
"Oh." Lena said, furrowing her brow. "Of course you are. I'm not special."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just don't be nice to me, okay? It makes it harder."  
  
"Makes what harder?" Kara questioned, trying to get a more coherent answer.  
  
"Being alone."  
  
Kara's breath hitched, not at all expecting that. Before she could formulate what to respond with Lena was asleep again. In a daze, Kara got back into her bed and tried to get comfortable without any pillows to rest her head on. After a while of tossing and turning she gave up and laid awake the rest of the night trying to make sense of the new information.   
  
\---  
  
The next morning it was an unspoken agreement that neither were to mention what happened the night before, but Kara couldn't keep from wondering if Lena remembered their late night revelations.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess let me know if this is worth continuing?


End file.
